Holy Week TV Schedule 2018
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2018 specials from March 29 to 31, 2018. 'ABS-CBN Channel 2' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) :06:00am - Monsters Inc. :07:30am - Underdog :09:00am - The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring :12:00pm - That Thing Called Tadhana :02:00pm - Margarita :02:30pm - #NoGreaterLove: Lenten Recollection :04:00pm - Come, Follow Me :05:00pm - Celebration of the Lord Supper :06:00pm - Can We Still Be Friends? :08:00pm - The Bible (Part 1) :Good Friday (3/30/18) :06:00am - Finding Nemo :07:30am - The Shaggy Dog :09:00am - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers :12:00pm - Seven Last Words (LIVE at the Divine Word Shrine, QC) :03:00pm - Veneration of the Cross :04:00pm - Sangandaan: Paghahanap kay Hesus sa Camino Ignaciano :06:00pm - Finally Found Someone :08:00pm - The Bible (Part 2) :11:00pm - Wanda's Wonderful World (CBN Asia Holy Week Special) :Black Saturday (3/31/18) :06:00am - Frozen :07:30am - Dr. Dolittle :09:00am - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King :12:00pm - My Ex and Whys :02:00pm - This Time :04:00pm - Crazy Beautiful You :06:00pm - MMK "Bituin" :07:30pm - The Bible (Part 3) :10:30pm - Easter Vigil Mass 'PTV Channel 4 ' :OFF-AIR 'Get it on 5: The 5 Network Channel 5' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) :05:00am - 2018 Visita Iglesia :06:00am - Doc McStuffins :07:00am - Sofia the First :07:30am - SportsCenter Philippines (replay) :08:00am - World of X-Games 2016 :09:00am - NCAA March Madness: Loyola Chicago vs Tennessee (replay, March 22 - Thurs) :10:15am - NCAA March Madness: Loyola Chicago vs Nevada (replay, March 23 - Fri) :11:30am - NCAA March Madness: Loyola Chicago vs Kansas State (replay, March 25 - Sun) :01:00pm - Blindspot :02:00pm - EZ Shopping :03:00pm - Ridiculousness :03:45pm - Puss in Boots :04:15pm - Sine Squad: Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day :06:15pm - Sine Squad: Max :08:15pm - Sine Squad: Cinderella (2015) :10:15pm - Sine Squad: If I Stay :Good Friday (3/30/18) :OFF-AIR DUE TO TRANSMITTER REPAIR :Black Saturday (3/31/18) :06:30am - Word of God Network :07:30am - Power to Unite :08:00am - Star vs the Forces of Evil :08:30am - The 7D :09:00am - EZ Shopping :10:00am - NCAA March Madness: Michigan vs Florida State (replay, March 25 - Sun) :11:15am - NCAA March Madness: Texas Tech vs Villanova (replay, March 26 - Mon) :12:30pm - NCAA March Madness: Kansas vs Duke (replay, March 26 - Mon) :02:00pm - Sine Squad: Ratatouille :04:00pm - Sine Squad: Hugo :06:00pm - Sine Squad: The Adventures of Tintin :08:00pm - Sine Squad Prime: Galaxy Quest :10:00pm - Sine Squad: Serenity 'GMA Channel 7' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) :07:00am - Dragon Ball Z :08:00am - Yo-Kai Watch :08:30am - Ben 10 :09:00am - Invincible Teacher :09:30am - Angry Birds Toons :10:00am - Hunter x Hunter :10:30am - Ignacio de Loyola (Part 1) :11:30am - Ang Forever Ko'y Ikaw Marathon :01:30pm - Tween Academy: Class of 2012 :03:00pm - Front Row :03:30pm - Stories for the Soul :04:00pm - Wish Ko Lang! :04:30pm - #MichaelAngelo :05:30pm - Tanikala: It's Unpair :06:30pm - Kambal, Karibal Marathon :08:30pm - You To Me Are Everything :10:00pm - Jesus (Part 1) :11:00pm - The Ten Commandments (2006) - (Part 1) :Good Friday (3/30/18) :07:00am - Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops: The New Age :08:00am - Yo-Kai Watch :08:30am - Ben 10 :09:00am - Invincible Teacher :09:30am - Jesus for the Children :10:30am - Ignacio de Loyola (Part 2) :11:00am - Power to Unite with Elvira :12:00pm - Siete Palabras (LIVE at the Sto. Dominigo Church, QC) :03:00pm - Front Row :03:30pm - Stories for the Soul :04:00pm - Wish Ko Lang! :04:30pm - #MichaelAngelo :05:30pm - Tanikala: Pilat :06:30pm - Kambal, Karibal Marathon :08:15pm - Off All The Things :10:00pm - Jesus (Part 2) :11:00pm - The Ten Commandments (2006) - (Part 2) :Black Saturday (3/31/18) :07:00am - Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops: The New Age :08:00am - Yo-Kai Watch :08:30am - Ben 10 :09:00am - Invincible Teacher :09:30am - Angry Birds Toons :10:00am - Hunter x Hunter :10:30am - Ignacio de Loyola (Part 3) :11:00am - The Ten Commandments (1956) :02:00pm - Huli't Simula (Kerygma TV Holy Week Special) :03:00pm - Front Row :03:30pm - Stories for the Soul :04:00pm - Wish Ko Lang! :04:30pm - #MichaelAngelo :05:30pm - Tanikala: Sais-Katorse :06:00pm - Tanikala: Nuno :06:30pm - Si Enteng, Si Agimat at si Ako :08:00pm - Elehiya (APT Lenten Special) :10:00pm - Dance of the Steel Bars :11:00pm - The Ark :12:30am - Way of the Cross (Delayed Telecast from the Vatican) : M'BC Channel 10' : Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) :: 07:00am - Sa Ngalan ng Simbahan :: 08:00am - Babae K:Good Samaritan :: 09:00am - Dokyu: Pamamanata :: 10:00am - David and Goliath :: 12:00pm - Beverly Hills Chihuahua (tagalog dub) :: 02:00pm - Come, Follow Me Lenten Recolection :: 03:00pm - Luck at First Sight :: 05:00pm - Family TV Mass: The Last Supper :: 06:00pm - In Your Eyes :: 08:00pm - Lukso ng Dugo:The Marawi Heroes :: 09:30pm - Kapantay ay Langit :: 11:30pm - Walk to Remember(Part 1) :: Good Friday (3/30/18) :: 07:00am - Power toUnite with Elvira :: 08:00am - Babae K:Siete Palabras :: 09:00am - Dokyu:Pabasa :: 10:00an - The Messiah (tagalog dub) :: 12:00pm - Seven Last Words (LIVE at the Manila Cathedral) :: 03:00pm - Panata :: 04:00pm - Family TV Mass: The Veneration of the Cross :: 05:00pm - Pope Francis and His Own Words :: 06:00pm - No More Rhyme :: 08:00pm - Lukso ng Dugo:The Joe Taruc Story :: 09:30pm - Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin :: 11:30pm - Walk to Remember (Part 2) :: Black Saturday (3/31/18) :: 07:00am - Life Giver :: 08:00am - Babae K:Seven Deadly Sins :: 09:00am - Dokyu:Senakulo :: 10:00am - Exodus :: 12:00pm - Perfect Combination :: 02:00pm - Wall-E (tagalog dub) :: 04:00pm - Forever :: 06:00pm - Ang Manananggal sa Unit 2B :: 08:00pm - Lukso ngDugo:Ang Dalawang Mrs.Basingan :: 09:30pm - Walk to Remember (Part 3) :: 10:30pm - Family TV Mass:Easter Vigil :: :: Note:Hourly Newscast MBC Network News Update at 10am,4pm and 9pm for Holy Week updates. :: But MBC Network News Noontime,Evening and Late Night Edition are still OFF AIR. 'IBC Channel 13' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) ' :07:00am - Music and the Spoken Word :08:00am to 12:00mn - TV Shop Philippines :'Good Friday (3/30/18) ''' :07:00am - Music and the Spoken Word :08:00am - TV Shop Philippines :12:00nn - Seven Last Words Year 31 :03:00pm to 12:00mn - TV Shop Philippines :'''Black Saturday (3/31/18) :02:00pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :10:00pm to 06:00am - El Shaddai Holy Week Overnight Celebration 'Super KBO' :Unexpectedly Yours :Seven Sundays :Northern Lights: A Journey to Love :The Achy Breaky Hearts :In My Life :Myx 'CNN Philippines - RPN Channel 9' :OFF-AIR on Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) and Good Friday (3/30/18) 'AksyonTV Channel 41' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) ' :05:00am - Visita Iglesia :06:00am - Chef vs. Mom :06:30am - Juan Direction :07:00am - Chef vs. Mom :07:30am - Juan Direction :08:00am - EZ Shopping :10:00am - Chef vs. Mom :10:30am - Juan Direction :11:00am - Chef vs. Mom :11:30am - Juan Direction :12:00nn - Movie Max 5: Shiloh :01:30pm - Movie Max 5: Shiloh 2 :03:00pm - Movie Max 5: Cop Dog :04:30pm - Movie Max 5: Just in Time :06:00pm - Kaya :07:00pm - EZ Shopping :08:00pm - LolaBasyang.com :10:00pm - Kaya :11:00pm - Huling Patak :'Good Friday (3/30/18) :OFF-AIR :Black Saturday (3/31/18) ' :06:30am - Juan Direction :07:00am - Chef vs. Mom :07:30am - Juan Direction :08:00am - Chef vs. Mom :08:30am - EZ Shopping :09:00am - Juan Direction :09:30am - EZ Shopping :10:00am - Chef vs. Mom :10:30am - Juan Direction :11:00am - Pastol sa Nagbabagong Panahon :12:00nn - Unstoppable: Nick Vujicic :01:00pm - Movie Max 5: 3 Times a Charm :02:30pm - Movie Max 5: Runaway Home :04:00pm - Movie Max 5: Fast Girl :05:30pm - Movie Max 5: Wish Upon a Star :07:00pm - EZ Shopping :08:00pm - LolaBasyang.com :09:00pm - Buhay OFW :10:00pm - LolaBasyang.com :11:00pm - Ang Katapusan 'GMA News TV Channel 11 and Knowledge Channel :OFF-AIR 'CLTV 36 Channel 36 Metro Central Luzon' :OFF-AIR from Holy Wednesday (3/28/18) to Black Saturday (3/31/18) 'UNTV Channel 37' :OFF-AIR on Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) and Good Friday (3/30/18) 'CCTN Channel 47' :Special programming (lenten drama specials from March 28-31) 'SMNI Channel 39' :showing The Passion of the Christ (2004)”, Powerline Lenten Special and Give Us This Day (LIVE: Maundy Thursday, 3/29/18) 'DZMM Teleradyo' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) ' :08:00am - Salitang Buhay :10:00am - Mission Possible: Kapit Ka Lang Inay :10:30am - TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying :11:00am - Keeping the Faith (Part 1) :12:00nn - Light Moments :02:00pm - Usapang Kapatid :04:00pm - Sa Landas ni Hesus :05:30pm - Mission Possible: Cookies for My Chemo :06:00pm - Dr. Love Radio Show :'Good Friday (3/30/18) ' :10:30am - Sa Landas ni Hesus :12:00nn - Seven Last Words (LIVE at the Divine Word Shrine, QC) :'Black Saturday (3/31/18) ' :08:00am - Light Moments :10:00am - San Pedro Calungsod :11:00am - Keeping the Faith (Part 2) :12:00nn - Dr. Love Radio Show :02:00pm - Salitang Buhay :04:00pm - Usapang Kapatid :06:00pm - Mission Possible: Nanay Premrose :06:30pm - Sa Landas ni Hesus 'Light TV -God's Channel of Blessings Channel 33 :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) ' :10:00am - Prayerline :12:00nn - Acts of God :12:30pm - H2O :01:00pm - Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Crusade :04:00pm - You'll Get Trough This :04:30pm - Travel Light :05:00pm - Jesus the Healer :06:00pm - Lifegiver :06:30pm - Solemn Sessions :07:00pm - Diyos at Bayan :08:00pm - Worship, Word and Wonders :10:00pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante :10:30pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :'Good Friday (3/30/18) ' :07:00am - Jesus the Healer Holy Week Special: The Message of Calvary (LIVE) :10:00am - Light Up :10:30am - Rivers of Worship :11:00am - Jesus the Healer :12:00nn - Acts of God :12:30pm - H2O :01:00pm - You'll Get Through This :01:30pm - Life Testimonies :02:00pm - Diyos at Bayan :03:00pm - Jesus the Healer :04:00pm - Paul: The Emissary :06:00pm - Lifegiver :06:30pm - Solemn Sessions :07:00pm - Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Crusade :10:00pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante :10:30pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :'Black Saturday (3/31/18) ' :10:00am - Light Up :10:30am - Solemn Sessions :11:00am - Jesus the Healer :12:00nn - Acts of God :12:30pm - H2O :01:00pm - Worship, Word and Wonders :03:00pm - Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Crusade :06:00pm - Lifegiver :06:30pm - Usapang Pamilya :07:00pm - Jesus the Healer :08:00pm - Road Trip :09:00pm - Travel Light :09:30pm - Rivers of Worship :10:00pm - PJM Forum :10:30pm - Midnight Prayer Helps 'DZIQ Radyo Inquirer 990 and Inquirer 990 Television :OFF-AIR 'Yey' :Regular programming 'CineMo' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) ' :05:00am - Hindi Ako Ander, Itanong Mo kay Kumander :07:00am - My Only U :09:00am - The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin :11:00am - Daybreakers :01:00pm - Father of the Bride :03:00pm - The Janitor :05:00pm - Shutter :07:00pm - Rise of the Planet of the Apes :09:00pm - Kung Kaya Mo Kaya Ko Rin :11:00pm - Da Possessed :'Good Friday (3/30/18) ' :05:00am - Bromance: My Brother's Romance :07:00am - Bakit Hindi Ka Crush ng Crush Mo? :09:00am - Ang Tanging Pamilya :11:00am - Saka Saka :01:00pm - Beauty and the Beast :03:00pm - Kid Kulafu :05:00pm - Ghost Ship :07:00pm - Gone in 60 Seconds :09:00pm - Walang Matigas na Pulis sa Matinik na Misis :11:00pm - Corazon: Ang Unang Aswang :'Black Saturday (3/31/18) ' :05:00am - Till There Was You :07:00am - Bahay ni Lola :09:00am - El Brujo :11:00am - Dalaw :01:00pm - The Bodyguard :03:00pm - Bagani Buong Lakas Marathon :05:00pm - Baby Geniuses 1 :07:00pm - Thor: The Dark World :09:00pm - Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw :11:00pm - The Sixth Sense 'BEAM Subchannels ' Regular programming 'Net 25, INCTV Channel 49 and Hope Channel Philippines Channel 45 ' :Regular programming (but on Net 25, newscasts aired live) 'ONE NEWS :showing re-runs of weekly programs from Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) to Black Saturday (3/31/18) 'DZRH News Television' :OFF-AIR on Holy Wednesday(3/28/18) after MBC Network News Latenight Edition. 'ABS-CBN Weather Network' Holiday Programming for Weather News from 5am-1pm and Long-form Programming and Documentaries from 1pm-5am Next Day Category:Holy Week schedule